


Do you remember?

by Lesbian_fan



Series: Ava and Sara Normal Life AU [31]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Anxiety, Ava Sharpe Needs a Hug, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Sara Lance, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Endgame Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Established Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, F/F, Insecure Ava Sharpe, Lesbian Ava Sharpe, Lesbian Character, Panic, Soft Ava Sharpe, Soft Sara Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_fan/pseuds/Lesbian_fan
Summary: Ava has been busy and had an exhausting day at work.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Ava and Sara Normal Life AU [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892539
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	Do you remember?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> It's been a little while! :)
> 
> Sorry for not posting in such a long time, I have been busy.
> 
> I have more planned for these two and plan to continue! I hope you enjoy reading it.

February 18th 2020

Ava had the longest day. She was stressed and exhausted. Her back was bothering her. All she wanted to do was take a hot shower and go to bed.

She opens the door of the house and can smell something cooking. ‘Shit she’s cooking something nice. I just want to go to bed’ she thought. Feeling slightly frustrated she shakes it off. She knows that her wife probably knows how stressed she has been and is trying to do something nice.

She takes off her shoes and backpack. She removes her jacket and rolls the sleeves of her shirt. As she makes her way to the kitchen. Sara spins around as soon as she hears her wife in the kitchen. She has the biggest smile as she hugs her. Ava melts at the contact. She feels half her anxiety quiet down as she inhaled the smell of Sara. 

“This looks fancy” Ava says grabbing her wife’s waist as she continues to cook. Sara stiffens a little and turns around looking warily at the tall blonde. “What?” Ava asks confused. “I have to tell you something... but I don’t want you to freak out. Because it’s not a big deal” the smaller girl says stepping closer with her hand on Ava’s arms. The taller girl’s heart rate jumps at that sentence.

“Just that... today’s our anniversary. 10 years baby!” Sara says with a slight smile trying to convey calmness. Ava chuckles dryly and cracks a smile. But then her eyes go wide as her smile fades. Her mouth drops and she lets out a shaky breath before gasping in and covering her mouth with her hand. There’s and instant pool of tears in her eyes as she takes a step back from her wife.

“No, no, no! Ava baby... it’s ok. I know you have been stressed with grant writing and everything. And it’s ok. I kinda figured you forgot when I didn’t have a text from you this morning. So I planned a nice dinner, a bath, and a back massage because I know how much your back has been bothering you” Sara says trying to close the distance.

There’s streams of tears running down Ava’s face. She’s backing up trying to get away. She feels awful. Her back hits the wall and Sara is pressed into her holding her there as she wipes her tears. Ava’s breathing is ragged as she tries to get out her apology, “Oh god... Sara I’m so sorry! I can’t believe I forgot out 10 year anniversary”.

Sara places her thumb on her wife’s lips. “Aves it’s just a day. What I care about is you. I want you to relax a little. Can we do that? Have dinner, a bath, and a back massage?” Sara asks not moving her thumb. Ava nods before pushing forward and connecting their lips in a passionate kiss. After they part they rest their foreheads together breathing the same air. 

“I love you so much Sara” the tall blonde whispers. “I love you too Ava” Sara whispers back.

The two women have a lovely dinner, talking about nothing. They share a nice bottle of wine. After Ava finally allows Sara to help with the dishes they move upstairs to their bathroom.

Sara draws the bath and Ava gets undressed and makes her way into the bathroom. She is standing behind her wife as she turns off the tap. Sara gets up from where she was sitting on the edge of the tub and turns around.

She lets her eyes linger as she lets out a breath and quickly draws in another one. By this point Ava is blushing, “what?” she asks confused at the reaction. It’s not like her wife hasn’t seen her naked a million times. Sara just shakes her head a little before speaking up, “nothing… I am still blown away by how beautiful you are sometimes”. Now Ava’s cheeks and chest are bright red and she presses her lips together before looking away and moving to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. The small blonde stops her and tucks the piece of hair herself while stepping closer.

Sara leaves her hand to linger for several seconds. Ava eyes meet hers again. She pressed up on her toes a little to connect their lips. She catches the taller girls bottom lip between her teeth. When she finally lets go she smile before speaking softly, “Why don’t you get in and I’ll go grab our wine from downstairs”.

Ava gets into the tub and lets herself sink into the huge clawfoot bathtub and she closes her eyes. A few minutes later she hears soft music start to play, and when she opens her eyes her wife is standing there naked with two glasses of wine smirking at her. “Comfy?” Sara asks and receives a head nod in response.

Sara sets the wine down and gets into the tub relaxing back against Ava’s chest, her head resting against her shoulder. They sit in silence for a little while, each just letting their fingers run along the other’s skin.

They continue their light conversation from dinner and finish their glasses of wine. Sara sits up a little to put their empty glasses on the floor. Ava lets her hands travel up her wife’s back and into her hair. She rubs her fingertips against her scalp and receives a groan. The smaller girl leans back into her again and she snakes her hands around and cups each breast.

Sara chuckles lightly and asks, “enjoying yourself?” the other girl chuckles back. Ava smiles, “oh most definitely…. I love your boobs” she says as she leans her head forward so her chin is resting on her wife’s shoulder. “I know you do” Sara whispers gruffly with her lips pressed to the other girls ear. They stay like that for several minutes until the water is cooled down too much for it to be comfortable.

After they get out of the tub they dry off they head for the bed, not bothering with clothes. Ava lays in the middle of the bed on her stomach. The smaller blonde straddles her lower back. She works her hands up her back pressing in to get the knots out. “I’m really sorry I forgot our anniversary baby. I was so focused on the conference and then when we got back I had so many emotions to unpack. And now I feel completely unstable, and you are the only solid in my life. I’m just trying to get everything settled so I won’t fall over” Ava rushes out all in one breath clearly nervous.

“Aves, I know. I know you, and you are always so on top of everything. Let me be this for you. Let me be your rock. Yeah?” Sara asks leaning down so her lips were closer to her wife’s ear. She places a kiss on her cheek, causing the tall blonde to sigh and smile. “Doesn’t feel like 10 years does it?” Ava asks. The shorter girl stops her hands and maneuvers herself so she is lying directly on top of her wife. Her lips are close to the taller blondes ear when she whispers “No it doesn’t”.

She lets out a content sigh before continuing. “It feels like it’s only been like a year sometimes because I enjoy spending time with you so much, that the years have really flown by” Sara’s hands are still on Ava’s rib cage, her thumbs stroking back and forth.

“But it also feels like we’ve been together for 54 years sometimes. Because I love you so much, and I feel like we’ve been together our whole lives” the small blonde says still pressed tight to the other woman’s back. She can feel it when Ava giggles.

All of a sudden she is sliding off and landing on her back, and being pinned to the mattress. There are lips on her neck for a second before Ava says, “Baby, neither of us are 54 years old”. Sara starts giggling and grabs onto her wife to pull her closer. Ava decides to pepper kisses all over her face before relenting and putting her weight on the smaller girl.

“I know that…. I am aware that we are not in our 50’s” the shorter blonde has a huge smile on her face as she lays there. “I’m excited to spend the next 10 years with you, and the next after that, and the next after that” she continues in a soft murmur.

“I love you Sara… always and forever” Ava speaks in a throaty whisper and directly into her wife’s ear. Sara palms the girls cheek and pushes her away slightly so she can look directly into her eyes, “I love you too Ava… always and forever”.

The taller girl leans down and gently presses her lips against hers. The kiss is slow and meaningful. They pour all their love into it as their lips move against each other. After several seconds they break apart and lean their foreheads together, eyes still closed, breathing a little heavier from the kiss.

They get under the covers and Ava places her head on Sara’s chest. The smaller girl runs her fingers through her wife’s hair and rubs against her scalp. They hold each other close as the drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Let me know your thoughts in the comments. Also come hangout on Twitter with me, let’s be friends. My handle is @Lesbianfan1   
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
